dajara521s_trainzfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
The Project
The Project is Victor’s creation. Bio The Project was under construction for three years until Victor finally completed it. But when it was released, other locomotives did not treat it very nicely, resulting in it becoming aggressive. It had the power to destroy other locomotives it rammed at speed, as something about it made it faster and stronger than most locomotives. One morning (while possibly listening to Victor and Jimmy's last conversation earlier), it showed up at the yard, where Jimmy was freaked out. Three engines who tried to capture it were then attacked by the Project. It later attacked a few other trains while likely trying to hurry to the UP yard to stop Ernest from delivering the train. It later attacked Ernest as Ernest discovered the truth about the train he delivered. Much later, it appeared out of nowhere when two UP locomotives were trying to capture Jimmy and saved Jimmy from them. Almost a year later in Mythos, news was received that it attacked a UP freight train, when UP #74 thinks of another possible way to stop the Project. The Project attacks another train sometime afterward. When the location of the attack is given, UP #74 and two SECX locomotives set out to destroy the Project with a cannon. But the Project spots it ahead of time and quickly reverses away. That night, it crosses UP 836's wreck site, bringing UP 836 back as a ghost. The next day, it finds two engines slowly moving with a cannon, and sneaks up on them before UP 836 appears and starts chasing the Project. Around this time, the Project is getting flashbacks of Victor. Later, the Project is cornering a switcher before 836 distracts him and then teleports him to the bridge. The Project quickly flees the scene, where he ends up in a yard and gets surrounded by engines and the cannon. But as they were going to shoot the Project, 836 teleports the it to Victor's yard, where on the way, it gets flashbacks of Victor and some of the Fairbanks-Morse Trainmasters that were used to build it. The Project also finds three UP locomotives in the shed and attacks them after receiving more emotional stress. Meanwhile, UP #74 has ordered other UP engines to hunt down the Project. The Project starts chasing two bounty hunters until 836 stops them. More UP engines chase the Project until 836 derails them, letting the Project escape. One month later, the Project arrives at a fueling station, where the fuel has been replaced with sugar as another attempt to stop the Project. But Jimmy blows his horn to warn the Project, where it speeds away, pushing UP #74 with it. The run continues until they rear-end a chemical train, destroying UP #74 along with the Project. Basis The Project is a Fairbanks-Morse H-24-66 "Trainmaster" recycled from parts of scrapped Trainmaster locomotives. Appearances * Master Of Train * Mythos Trivia * It is based on Frankenstein's monster from the original Frankenstein. * While it doesn't seem to be able to speak, it seems to understand what others are saying. * In real life, the engine would not have been approved because it is illegal to make a locomotive out of other locomotive parts. Category:Locomotives Category:FM locomotives Category:Non-speaking characters Category:Characters Category:Six axle locomotives Category:High Hoods Category:Supernatural engines Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Diesel locomotives